


For His Pleasure

by SecretlyFemShep



Series: Tumblr Prompted [16]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 18:24:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5174468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretlyFemShep/pseuds/SecretlyFemShep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ocelot belongs to Snake and if Snake wants to use his body for pleasure who is Ocelot to deny him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For His Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Tumblr: Big boss using Ocelot as a fucktoy

Snake smirked as he looked down at Adam, spread out on their bed, wrists tied above his head and legs bound to the bottom corners of the bed. A cloth in his mouth keeping him muffled and a cock ring fitted around the base of his stiff cock.  “Look at you, all spread out for me.” Snake murmured, watching his lover squirm against his bonds. “What a lovely sight.” He cooed, getting on the bed, crawling over Ocelot. He chuckled to see his lover whine through his gag. “Such a beautiful toy.” He muttered, leaning down to kiss the gag.

 

Sitting between Ocelot’s thighs Snake looked down at him, placing a hand at his shoulder to drag down over his chest. Nails catching on his nipples, watching as Ocelot arched and whined through his gag. Settling his hands on Ocelot’s abdomen he smirked. “What should I do with you?” He asked teasingly, loving the knowledge that Ocelot couldn’t reply to the question. Licking his lips Snake ran lowered his hands to grab his toys knees and drag them up his thighs, digging his nails in. Watching as red marks appeared in the wake of his touch.

 

With a smirk Snake palmed at his hard cock, watching Ocelot squirm before him. Having already prepared his toy for the night he didn’t have to spend time stretching him out and taking hold of his cock and shifting forward, lining up with Ocelot’s entrance. Thrusting all the way in, groaning in pleasure at the feeling, glancing to Ocelot’s face he smirked, his lovers face contorted in pleasure. Grabbing Ocelot’s hips he pulled out before snapping his own hips forward again, thrusting in hard and fast, not bothering to muffle his own groans and moans of pleasure. “Fuck, feels good.” He grunted, leaning forward over his lover, hands planted on either side of Ocelot’s head, bracing himself so he could drive in faster.

 

Watching the younger beneath him Snake groaned at the view. Skin flushed, squirming against his bonds, gag soaked with saliva as he moaned through the fabric, back arching up and pushing his hips down as best he could to meet Snake’s thrusts. Snake groaned, leaning down to mouth at Ocelot’s neck.

 

Groaning in pleasure Snake slowed his thrusts, not wanting to cum too soon. Pulling out slowly to leave just the tip in, pausing to bite down on Ocelot’s neck before slowly pushing back in, groaning at the feeling of Ocelot’s body slowly drawing him in.  Licking at the bite mark on Ocelot’s neck he slowly pulled out again, before pushing back in, leaving a large mark on Ocelot’s neck.  “What a good toy.” He groaned into Ocelot’s ear, grinning to hear a muffled pleads for ‘more’ from his lover. Continuing to fuck him at a slow, teasing pace Snake grunted at the feeling of it.

 

After a few moments going slow he smirked slightly, drawing out as slow as before thrusting back in fast, letting out a groan of pleasure as he began fucking his toy faster again. Letting himself go as he fucked into Ocelot without reserve. It wasn’t long before he felt his completion nearing, grunting and groaning as Ocelot squirmed below him moaning through his gag. Thrusting as fast as he could Snake bit at Ocelot’s neck, growling as he came, filling his lover with his seed.

 

Slowly Snake pulled away, kissing up Ocelot’s neck to kiss him over the gag again. “Does my little toy want more?” He asked teasingly, licking at Ocelot’s jaw and grinning before crawling forward slowly to straddle Ocelot’s hips. “Good thing my pretty toy is more than a hole.” He murmured as he lifted himself up, having prepared himself before not letting his lover see so this was a surprise for him.

 

Snake watched with a smirk as confusion came over Ocelot’s features before transforming into lust as Snake took his lovers in hand and slowly sank down onto it, moaning the whole while. Even through the gag, Ocelot’s moans were loud, feeling his lover’s warm heat around him. Slowly he lifted himself up, hands resting on Ocelot’s chest before dropping back onto his cock, groaning lustfully as he felt his toys cock fill him up. Snake slowly fucked himself on Ocelot through his refractory period.

 

When he got hard again Snake smirked and stilled his hips, leaning down to kiss Ocelot through the gag again, licking at his lips and nipping at the lips forced open by the fabric. Rocking his hips slightly to tease his precious toy before slowly lifting up and slamming back down. Sitting back up Snake started to fuck himself on Ocelot fast. Groaning as he grabbed his own dick, stroking himself along with the feeling of Ocelot’s cock filling him up. He knew he wouldn’t last long this time but didn’t care, not with the sounds Ocelot was making through his gag.

 

  

Lifting up slowly Snake reached down to remove the cock ring from Ocelot before slamming back down on his dick, throwing his head back with a wanton moan as he felt Ocelot cum inside him, the warm rush of seed filling him up. It was enough to drive Snake over the edge, cumming over Ocelot’s chest with a moan.

 

Snake rested forward on his arms, not wanting to get off Ocelot yet but wanting to rest through the high of a second orgasm. As he slowly came down from his orgasm he sat up, looking down at his lover, grinning lazily down at him. Reaching forward he reached behind Ocelot’s head and untied the gag. Ocelot slowly opening and closing his mouth a few times to stretch stiff muscles before smiling up at his lover. “Oh that was so good.” He purred out laying still as Snake reached up again to untie the cloth binding Ocelot’s arms to the bed.

 

With his arms free Ocelot lifted his arms to wrap around Snake’s neck and pull him into a sweet kiss. “Feels so good being inside you.” He murmured against Snake’s lips. Snake grinned slightly, kissing Ocelot again.

“That felt good, might just have to let you do that some other time.” Snake teased as he pulled back from the kiss. Ocelot smiled as he laid back on the bed, Snake slowly lifting up, holding back a displeased sound as he felt empty again. Crawling lazily down the bed Snake undid the ties on Ocelot’s ankles before crawling back up the bed to lay beside Ocelot. As Snake reached his side Ocelot rolled over and laid his head on the elder man’s chest.  Snake grinned lazily and absently ran his fingers through Ocelot’s hair.  “Something you’d want to do again?” Snake asked, looking down at Ocelot who hummed in content and nodded slightly.

“Fuck yes.” Ocelot purred out, causing Snake to chuckle gently, wrapping an arm around Ocelot’s waist, holding him close.


End file.
